Conan's Sex Journey
by Ranmira
Summary: Collection of Conan's sexual adventure with the girls around him. Contain Lemon.
1. Sex Education For Conan

Sex Education for Conan

The story was happened in the early day Shinichi stay at Ran's house.

One day Detective Mouri got a case from a rich client. At first, he was only asked to investigate the affair of client's wife. Out of plan, the wife died and all of the evidence attacked the client. Fortunately, because the cleverness of Sleeping Kogoro (aka Shinichi), the real suspect could be found. The satisfied client was very happy and gave Kogoro's family free holiday in Okinawa Beach.

"Come on Conan, I can't wait to go to Okinawa. People said that it is very beautiful. Have you gone there before?" asked Ran to Conan.

"Mm, yes, with my parents" answered Conan.

"There must be a lot of sexy girls wearing bikini there, fufufufufu" said Kogoro.

"Dad, don't talk like that, remember there is a kid here." said Ran.

"Ah, sooner or later a man must have to learn about those things, haha. Now let's go kids." replied Kogoro.

When they arrived in Okinawa, Ran can't wait to enjoy the beach. She quickly changed her clothes and wore her beach wear. She then Ran on the sand and met Conan. Weirdly, Conan stared at her with strange look. Ran was confused.

"Conan, what are you looking at?" asked Ran while sway her hand in front of Conan's face.

"Ehhh, ehhh…" Conan didn't talk, but his mouth kept open and his eyes couldn't wink even for a second. He was red like a boiled crab.

Ran then looked at her body. She wore a black one-piece swimsuit which is much opened and a little bit small. Her boobs were too big to fit in, so the swimsuit only could cover half of his boobs and bottom. The swimsuit was look full with her boobs, it was so tight just like her boobs want to get out. It also made her cleavage look beautiful, and showed big portion of her boobs and bottom. For a moment the suit look like a suspender bikini. She was very sexy in that bikini. But ooopss…

"Aaa!" shouted her while covering and tried to correcting her bikini. It was a nipple slip.

"I'm sorry Conan, maybe that happened because I'm not careful. I am lucky that only a kid like you who see this, not any man."

Conan was still freezing, even without nipple slip, Ran was incredibly sexy. He liked to see her in this bikini, but still, inside his deepest heart, he was jealous that a lot of man could see his girlfriend's body.

"Whe, where did you get that suit?" asked Conan, his consciousness was back.

"Sonoko gave it to me, she said that Sinichi would love me more if I wear this." answered Ran with a sweet smile.

'Oh sure I would love you more, but not if you wear this in front of many people, Ran!'

"Hey Raaaan! What are you doing here" called someone. Ran and Conan turned. It was Sonoko. She wore a cheetah-motive bikini with minimum fabric covering her private parts.

"Hey Sonoko, I don't imagine that I would meet you here. I thought you already have a private beach." Said Ran

"Ah, private beach is too quiet, and there is no handsome man there. But here, I can be satisfy to see a lot of man with six pack body and big cock behind their beach wear, hihihihihi, can't you see their swinging cock when they're running? They're awesome, not like the cock of this kid, so small like a match"

"Awwww!" shout Conan when Sonoko pinch his cock.

"What are you doing Sonoko?! Don't be too vulgar in front of a kid!" harsh Ran.

"Hey, just take it easy. Kids need to be taught sex education as early as possible. Look at me, my parents already taught me since I was kindergarten. It is you who outdated" replied Sonoko.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know that before. Listen to that, you have to study a lot, Conan." said Ran to Conan, still with her smile.

"I'd love to study but just if Ran-neechan teach me" answered Conan excitedly.

"Yes, one day I will teach you"

"Promise?"

"Promise "

On that time, in the beach not far from them…

"Hei do you see the long black hair lady? She's sooo sexy, look at her boobs, so big, it's like calling me to squeeze and suck it." said a man.

"Look also at the brown hair lady. Her bikini was so opened, even sometimes it shows her nipples, it will be perfect if it is a little bit bigger" said his friend.

"Ah that kind of bikini only be worn by bitch which is lack of fabric" said another friend.

"Hello, what are you talking about?" said Conan which suddenly already between three of them.

"Hey kid don't stalk man business!" harsh the third man.

"Its okay, let him follow us, look at that black hair lady, kid. Look at his boobs, swinging every time she moves, so beautiful" said the first man. Conan stare at Ran's body with a lot of desire, even his cock was hardened.

"I will flirt her" said the first man.

"Eh! No! No! That girl is my sister, she hates men. She is a karate champion, if you flirt her, she will kick and punch you. There are a lot of men which already tainted because of her kick." he threatened. Conan was angry because a dirty man wanted to flirt with Ran.

"Wew, that's scary"

"It's better that you flirt the brown hair girl beside her, she love to be flirted." said Conan again.

"Ah, just like what I thought. Let me who flirt her. Come on follow me little kid, you two just stay here and see." said the second man which look handsome enough. He walked toward Sonoko and Ran with Conan.

"Hello ladies, sorry to disturb you, my name is Kenji, do any of you know this boy? He seems to lost." asked Kenji.

'Huh, so he used me to flirt with the girl. How dare. Just see if he disturbs Ran, I will trick him' thought Conan.

"Oh my God Conan, don't go too far from me, it is very crowded here that you can get lost easily. Thank you very much that you've found him." said Ran.

"Kyaa! A handsome man who is very kind and polite, a man like you is very rare. But you must be look for this girl, right? I warn you, this girl already has a boyfriend named Sinichi. But I am still single" Sonoko rattled on.

"Oh no, exactly I'm interested more in you. Please follow me, I want to show you something." Asked Kenji then both of them walked away. Conan was suspicious, then he followed Kenji and Sonoko. Kenji brought Sonoko to a bathroom. Kenji then locked the door from inside. Conan then seeks for a gap. There was a small gap, but enough to see what happen inside. Conan peep Kenji and Sonoko.

"Sonoko, I will bring you to heaven, just close your eyes and enjoy it with me" Kenji put his lip on Sonoko's lip, they're kissing and on that time Kenji's hand tied Sonoko's hand, but Sonoko give no respond and just accept that. Kenji then moved his hand to Sonoko's boobs. He squeeze Sonoko's boobs which still covered by bikini. Sonoko moaned slowly. Kenji gently pushed Sonoko on to bed and put away her bikini. Greedily he put Sonoko's boobs into his mouth. He sucked it and played his tongue around her nipple, while his other hand still squeezing another boob.

"Aahhhh, ahhhhh... That's great baby! Aaahhhhh..."

"It's only the beginning" glare Kenji.

After satisfy playing on the top, he go down slowly while kept kissing Sonoko's body. When arrive at Sonoko's pubic hair, he kissed it again and open Sonoko's hip until he could see Sonoko's vagina clearly. He started to kiss Sonoko's inner hip but not her vagina.

"Aaaaa, suck me babeeee!" asked Sonoko. Her vagina was already itching and really need pleasure.

Kenji ignore Sonoko, he liked to see the horny Sonoko beg for him. He still kept stimulate her inner hip but without touching her vagina. It made Sonoko really itch. Her vagina was extremely wet. She wanted to use her hand to masturbate but she can't because her hand was tied.

"Oohhh, Kenji, pleaseee, suck meeeh. My pussy need youuu" Kenji breathe in front of her vagina. When the warm air from Kenji's breath reach her wet vagina, it made her hornier. Sonoko reach climax and her juice burst out strongly from her vagina. "Oww, even we're not started yet. But it's like my cock already hard. Let's play honey"

He started with a kiss on Sonoko's vagina, and he started to pay with his tongue, he seek for Sonoko's clit and lick it, then his finger entered her vagina. Sonoko was very delightful and hold Kenji's head tight between her legs.

"Aaaahhhhhh like that baby! Keep licking! Don't stop!" Kenji kept licking and licking until Sonoko get her climax for the second time.

"Now is my turn" said him while get his big cock out of his shorts.

"Oh my God, it's so" Kenji pushed his cock into Sonoko's mouth before Sonoko could finish her word. Sonoko then suck it like sucking a lollipop.

"Ahh... You're good at this" Kenji then aim his cock into Sonoko's vagina and push it. Bless, it goes inside with one push. He felt the warm and joy sensation inside her vagina.

"Mmmmhhh" He moved his hips, first slowly then became faster and faster.

"Aaassshhhhhh" He felt that Sonoko was already chumming once or twice, but he kept moving while feeling the cum of Sonoko inside her vagina. Even there was a liquid sound when he moved his cock in and out.

"Aahhhh ... Sshhh.. I'm commm..." Kenji's sperm burst inside Sonoko's vagina, gave delicate warm sensation for both of them.

"Thank you." whisper him. They then hug each other with Kenji's cock still in Sonoko's vagina.

'Gluck… Oh God… Are this what the teens doing now?'

Actually Conan had seen porn video before, but this was the first time he saw the live action. His cock was very hard and it was looked clearly from his swimwear. His desire was very high.

"Conan, let's go to hotel, it almost sunset" Conan didn't realize that suddenly Ran' big boobs were already in front of his eyes when he turned around. The boobs even touch his nose.

"Aaaa!" Conan almost fell because of shock. He tried to hide his hard cock.

"Come on, let's take a bath first" said Ran.

"Em, em, Ran-neechan, may I take a bath with you? I am afraid to take bath alone here, a man said to me that there is a ghost in the bathroom" asked Conan innocently, but inside, he couldn't hold his desire anymore.

"A ghost? They're lying, they just want to scare you." replied Ran.

"But please… My parents always want to take a bath with me." beg Conan, almost crying.

"Okay, don't cry like that Conan. But it's strange, usually you are very brave and I am the coward on. Doesn't matter, you're a kid anyway, I also often take a bath with my dad when I was a kid"

"Yeaaayy" yell Conan happily, his heart beat so fast, he couldn't wait to see Ran without her suit.

Inside the bathroom Ran put away her swimsuit slowly. In every move of Ran's hand, Conan's heart beat faster and faster, he felt Ran was so slow and wanted to rip off Ran's suit quickly. After Ran's swimsuit fell to the floor, Conan could clearly saw her naked body. Her skin was flawless, her boobs were round, tight, and of course big, about D cup with cute pink nipples. Her pubic hair was neatly shaped. Conan almost fainted when he saw the view in front of him.

"Why are you dazed? Hihi, you must be new to see woman body, right? Hmm, let me teach you some sex education. This one is called breast. It is for feeding baby" said Ran while pointed her boobs.

"May... May I touch it?" ask Conan a little bit afraid, afraid that Ran would be angry and kick him. But now Ran was agreed and kneeled so that she would be equal with Conan. Slowly Conan touched Ran's boob. It was his first time. His hand was trembling and sweaty, he was nervous.

"It really soft… Will it give out milk if I suck it?" ask Conan pretended to not know anything.

"Eh, I don't know, no one have suck it before, just try it" answered Ran.

"Oh my God Ran, how is your biology score? Already in senior high school but still don't know about that thing, I think it's you who need sex education. But it is a big chance anyway, heheheheh" tought Conan. He then tried to put Ran's huge breast into his mouth, but only the nipple could get into his small mouth. He then sucked it.

"Aahhhh..." moaned ran very hard

"What happen Ran-neechan? Is it hurt?" asked Conan in worry

"Eh, no, no"

'What's that feeling? I never feel like that before, just like my body got electrocute… But it feels good too..." thought Ran. Conan continued sucking like a baby, but he didn't want to make a professional move that would make Ran become curious. Ran tried to hold her moan, even though actually she was hardly stimulated. The sensation flew into her vagina and made it wet.

"What is the pink thing in the centre of your breast? It could be hardened."

"Oh it called nipple, the most sensitive part of breast." Ran was glad that Conan stopped sucking her nipple, because she started to want to piss.

"By the way, you're cheating, you're not open your clothes yet!" tease her while put off Conan's clothes.

"Hihi, your penis is so cute, hihihi" said her while play on Conan mini-penis.

"So cute? Have you seen the big one?" asked Conan curiously.

"Just my dads. Hey why yours getting harden? I thought that only adult penis got harden"

'Huh, even though I became a kid and my penis shrink, I still have teen's hormone'

"Eh, how if you want to pee?" asked Conan innocently to open the chance more.

"Oh it's through here, it called vagina" said Ran while pointing at her vagina.

"May I see what's inside?"

"Hei why do you know there is something inside? When I was a kid I didn't know that"

"Hehe, just guessing" Ran then sat on the toilet and spread her legs. Conan was amazed of the heaven in front of him. Ran's vagina was still tight, pink, fresh, and never touched by any man. Conan's hand then reflex touching it and rub it gently. Ran's felt shocked but she just let him, her vagina was wet and itches. She enjoyed every rub of Conan's finger. She wanted something to put inside her vagina to fulfill the feeling. Conan saw it and started to dare to insert his finger in. First he insert one, it was easy for a kid small finger. Ran felt that it not enough, she want more. Conan then inserted two and moved it in out slowly. Ran was panting following his rhythm.

"Aaahhhhh... Co, Conan, what asshhh what are you do…ing?" suddenly Conan move his mouth into Ran's vagina and lick his clit, sometimes he suck it too, with his hand keep playing in her wet vagina.

"Aaahhhhh... Ahhh.. Ahhh..." moaned Ran which look very enjoy it and didn't care with the first grade kid who plays his vagina. Suddenly Conan stopped.

"Why… Why stop?" asked Ran with disappoint face.

"Emm.. Emm... Are you feeling good? In the beach, I saw a man who lick a woman vagina, and the woman said that she enjoy it so much. I want to make you happy too." said Conan.

'Huh, actually my tongue and finger were very tired, if I forced it feels like wanna broken off, that's why I stop. Using this body is hard, I can't fulfill her desire yet, but I'm already tired. If I were Shinichi Kudo, I would have fucked her until climax' thought Conan.

"Ran-neechan, I also saw the woman suck this" said Conan, his finger point at his cock.

"Why sucking genital area?"

"I don't know, but the man felt so happy when the woman did that"

'Hm, he has made me happy by licking my vagina, maybe it will make him happy too' Ran then put Conan's penis inside her mouth and suck it like a candy.

"Awwww!" cried Conan.

"What happen?" asked Ran worriedly. Because of Conan's cock was so small and Ran was not professional in blowjob, he felt really hurt, but mentally he was happy.

Dok dok dok

"Hey Ran, are you inside? Let's have dinner! Oh by the way is Conan with you? I didn't see him." Suddenly Mr. Kogoro knocked the door and disturbed their game.

"Eh dad, please wait a moment, I still take a bath, Conan with me"

"Okay, be fast!"

"Huh, Dad already calling... But next time we will continue, right? Hihihihi" Conan just smile. Both of them then take a bath and lathered each other. Conan rub Ran's body and massaging his boobs and but. Ran also rub Conan and pinch his penis.

'I never imagine we would do this Ran… I love you. Yeah, sex is unpredictable'


	2. An Accident with Ai

**Since the viewers for my English story is more than my Indonesian story, so I will write story in English. Actually this is the next chapter of 'Sex Education for Conan'. But because the language is different, I make it into new story.**

**I'm so sorry if my grammar is not good, I'm still junior high school student**

**Warning: Lemon**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan is owned by Gosho Aoyama**

Sex from Ai

It seems that Conan really needs sex. After got it from Ran, now he will get it from Ai.

The story happens a day after story 'Sex Education for Conan' where Ran wanted to teach Conan sex education, after get mocked by Sonoko. Conan which peeping when Sonoko have sex with a guy in the beach was turned on, he applied what he had seen to Ran, of course with naive kid style which pretended not to know anything. Surprisingly, Ran was enjoyed by Conan's play. But Conan was not satisfied having sex in that small body, he even be tired easily before Ran get her climax. So now Conan which can't hold his sex desire anymore really needs to be Shinichi. Just a day after returning from his trip to Okinawa, he went to professor's house.

Conan ran to Prof. Agasa's house. The car was missing but door was not locked, maybe professor forget to lock the door, or Ai was inside. He then entered the house and walked to Ai's room. Just when he wanted to knock the door, a moan was heard.

"Ahh, ahh, ahh..."

'Could it be Ai? What is she doing there?' Conan kept listening behind the door, he enjoyed the moaning from Ai, and it made his cock harden. He grip it, it has been so long since the last time he masturbate. In Conan's form, he never did it anymore. But he really wanted to do it now. He does fap fap. Unconsciously he releases a moan too.

"Who's that?!" cried Ai. Conan was shocked. Suddenly the door opened.

"Since when you standing there Kudo?!" Ai's face was red and full of sweat.

"Ng, ng" Conan can't answer even though actually he wanted to say I hear you masturbating, I enjoyed it and I do masturbating too

"Did you hear me?" asked Ai again.

"Since when did you do that? I never heard Ran did something like that" answered Conan, full of shy but his curiosity is more than his shy.

"Ahahahah, I'm not same with your innocent girlfriend, my life is hard, and sex is just a snack in my life in black organization" answered Ai calmly.

Gulp. Conan was just startled by the little girl in front of him.

"Okay just forget about that. So what the hell bring you here?" asked Ai just like there is nothing happen before.

Conan then remembered his main purpose to come here.

"Ai! I have an important request, please, I really need the antidote now, please, it is so urgent"

"Hey, you look like a drug addict craving for drugs. Tell me what is that so-urgent-thing which makes you need the antidote so bad?"

"I, I can't tell you, it's privacy" Conan was blushing

"Hmm, what is the thing which more privacy than your true identity? I guess it's about the girl in Detective Agency. What happen to her now? Did she get new boyfriend?"

"Oh no, no, it's something I can't tell to you"

"Hmm, okay, I will give it, but in one condition."

"What's that? I will give anything to you"

"Anything? Well, since you've heard and disturbed my masturbation, you have to serve me. Beside, I don't believe that an amateur like you could serve that girl, better I teach you how to serve woman."

"Ng, ng, are you serious? Then give it now, we won't do it in this form right"

"I don't want to drink that incomplete medicine, if only you drink it I don't want to have sex with a pedophilia, so better like this"

"You call me pedophilia? Huh, do you think I want to have sex with flat boobs girl?"

"Well, if you don't want it's okay, you also can't have sex with that big boobs girl in detective agency. Everything needs sacrifice, Kudo"

"Okay, okay. But how do you know that I want to have sex with Ran?"

"What is another thing which is privacy to me if not that thing? Now shut up" then Ai put her lip on Conan's lip. Ai tried to ask for excuse to get inside Conan's mouth, but Conan kept close his mouth and eyes.

"What do you want to do to that girl if you kissing like a kid?!"

"Um, sorry, I haven't do it before"

"So you give your first kiss to me? Lucky me. Now follow me" Ai kiss Conan gently, she put her tongue inside him and play with his tongue. There was a romantic feeling inside her heart. She kisses Conan's cheek, down to the neck, while her hand unbuttoned Conan's shirt. She licked Conan's nipple, while her hand unzipped Conan's pant. She kept kissing his body downward, until she arrives at his penis. Conan's penis had hardened, she grip it with her hand and shake it.

"Uaahh, that's gooood" She lick it to make it wet, and then put that small penis inside her small mouth. She sucked with his penis just like lollipop, in and out, slowly at first, then became faster and faster. She did the blowjob in perfect pressure and tempo, enough to bring lots of enjoyment without hurting, even not a single of her teeth touch his penis. Conan moans a lot.

"Ah, ah, ah, Aiii, faaster... I'm commming… Ahhhh" Conan releases his juice in her mouth. Ai drinks it all and clean Conan penis by her tongue and mouth.

"Where did you learn that?"

"I told you, penis was my daily snack in black organization. Now it's your turn to serve me"

Conan open Ai's blouse, then he saw Ai's still flat breast. He sucked her left nipple while another hand grip and plays her right nipple. Ai moans, shows that she is enjoying that. Conan then moves its mouth to her right nipple. After get bored on nipple, he opened Ai's skirt. There was only her underwear which is look wet from the outside.

"Ow, you're so wet. Do you want me play inside you?" said Conan while rubbing his finger from outside the panty, make Ai opened his leg and moaned.

"Uhh, uhh, please do it Shinichi, fuck it hard! It craves for you!"

Conan then opened her panty. Now they both were fully naked. Conan rub Ai's vagina slowly, then he opened her leg, showing her small and pink vagina to him. He put his mouth nearer, smelling the scent of her vagina. He then licks his vagina, and sucked her clitoris slowly. Made Ai moaned so hard.

"Aahhh, aaahhhh, shinichi..."

Conan then inserts his middle finger inside Ai's vagina, and gets it in and out, faster and faster, whiles his tongue still licking her clitoris. Ai felt double pleasure.

"Ahhh Ahhh Ahhh Ahhhhh..." Ai got her orgasm, Conan cleaned her juice with his mouth.

"Aah, you're so sexy baby" Conan then put his small penis inside Ai's vagina. It really fit.

"Ouhhh.. Ouhhh.. Yeah yours are so great" Conan started to move his hip, faster and faster, Ai also help by moving her hip following his rhythm. Conan felt the pleasure moved along his nerves, he felt an extremely enjoyment, just like fly in heaven.

"Aaahhhh, I'mhh alhhhmooosst theeeere" crottt crott crott. Conan shot his juice inside Ai's. Ai felt so warm inside her, her body got tightened and her moans became harder. She got her orgasm too.

Conan slept on the top of Ai, with his penis still stick inside Ai's vagina. Suddenly they were shocked by sound of car. Professor! Quickly they picked up their clothes and wore it.

"Hmm, those things were great right, Kudo? Thanks anyway, if you want to do it again, just call me, I'm ready anytime"

"Thanks, but how about the antidote?"

"Oh, umm... Well actually I don't have it right now, but I will make it special for you"

"So what's all of those things mean?" Conan was a little angry

"I am so sorry." replied Ai sadly

"Don't be sad, I enjoyed that thing too"

"Really? I'm sorry to fool you Kudo. As soon as the antidote finish I will call you, so you can have fun with that girl"

"Hey Shinichi, you're here. Hey, why are you both sweaty? What are you doing?" asked Prof. Agasa suddenly.

"Oh, we just play catch each other prof!" answered Conan quickly.

"Huh, you both are seventeen but still like to play that kid's game" kring.. kring.. Suddenly the phone was ringing. Prof Agasa picked it up.

"Hello professor? Is Conan there? It's almost tine for dinner"

"Oh yes, yes, he's here. I will tell him to go home soon"

"Thanks professor"

"Shinichi, Ran asked you to go home"

"Ops, I must go away too long, bye professor, bye Ai" then Conan went home happily.


	3. A Night with Sleeping Beauty

**Disclaimer : I don't own Detective Conan, it belongs to Gosho Aoyama.**

**Warning : Lemon**

A Night with Sleeping Beauty

Even though Conan didn't get the Antidote from Ai, he is still happy because at least he could have sex with Ai. Before that, she didn't know that Ai was so familiar to sex when she was in Black Organization. He wonders with whom she did sex. Gin? Vodka? Ew, that must be so hard and cruel. He kept walking until he didn't realize that he was already home.

"Conan! Why don't you tell me before that you go to Professor's house? I was so panic." asked Ran.

"I am so sorry Ran-neechan" replied Conan.

"Now eat the dinner, I made hamburger tonight" said Ran with her sweet smile. Suddenly Conan's cheek turns red, he's blushing because he remembered the scene when he takes a bath together with Ran in Okinawa.

Kogoro was not sleeping at home tonight, he had a case to solve and probably would never solve it without Conan. He left alone this morning without Ran and Conan. Ran didn't join him as usual because she will never go without Conan, and Conan was not at home on that time, of course she can't leave Conan alone when Conan arrived home. Conan was so glad that Kogoro will not sleep at home tonight, that means he would have a peaceful night without Kogoro's snore, this chance is very rare.

Conan finished his dinner quickly, and then prepared to go to bed, just when Ran called him from behind. Conan looked back. He was startled by the view he saw. Ran was standing there, wearing a very sexy and transparent lingerie, which showing her bra and panty. Some parts of her sensitive body were exposed. Unfortunately, Conan's nosebleed came out.

"Owh, are you okay Conan? Your nose is bleeding. Let me take care of it" Ran then wipe Conan's blood with her handkerchief. Her big boobs were right in front of Conan's face when she did that, and it made Conan's nose bleed more.

"Ohh, it keeps bleeding. I'm afraid something bad would happen. Maybe we should call doctor Araide?"

'Oh no! Don't call that doctor and ruin the moment between us Ran! Do you want to know how to cure my nosebleed? Just stay away from me and change your clothes. But actually I really like your appearance now, heheheheh'

"I am okay Ran-neechan, maybe it's just because the cold weather"

"Ooh, you're cold, let me hug you" Ran hug Conan, more immersing Conan's face into her boobs, and make his nosebleed worse.

"Oh no, it become worse. I've never seen your nosebleed become this bad. I have to call doctor Araide now"

'Oooh nosebleed, why you have to come now? But why it didn't come when I was with Ai? Ai doesn't care so much about that, but Ran does. I can't let Ran called that doctor'

"Ran-neechan, I'm okay, see. I have experienced worse than this, my mom didn't call doctor and it stopped by itself." said Conan.

"Well if you say so. Oh Conan, would you mind to sleep with me?"

"Ah! Sleep?" unfortunately Conan's nosebleed burst out again, he tried to hide it by putting his hand over his nose and mouth.

"Wait a second, I need to go to bathroom, I will go to your bedroom later" said him while ran to bathroom.

"Okay, see you in my bedroom" and Ran walked into her bedroom.

In the bathroom Conan heart beat so fast.

'O my God, O my God. Ran wanted to sleep with me, even she wears that super sexy lingerie! Could it because of what happen in Okinawa? And now she wants to do it again? Awawawaw' and dirty mind of he doing sex with Ran came up in Conan's mind.

'Huh, why this nosebleed does came in this wrong time, uugh' he then take anti nosebleed medicine which he bought in the drugstore.

"Well, now I'm ready. Ran, I'm coming"

Conan opened the door of Ran's bedroom slowly. He saw Ran sat toward the window, with her back facing him.

"Ran-neechan" called him.

"Oh Conan, are you ready?"

"Eh, ready for what?" said Conan confuse, while in his mind a dirty plot already formed.

"To sleep of course! What else do you think? Come here, what do you think of my new pajama? Sonoko gave it to me, she said that I should show it to Shinichi, but I'm so shy so I just show it to you." asked her while turn around like an underwear model.

"Waa, your pajama is really really nice, you look so cute and beautiful, you have to show it to Shinichi, he must be really glad to see you in this clothes" answered Conan with full of passion.

"Thank you, I can't wait to see him"

'You already see him Ran, just in different form'

Ran then jumped to bed, Conan followed her. Now Ran and Conan were in same bed, facing each other. Conan can't hold his desire. Ran's body is sexy already, with big and tight boobs and buttock, moreover when she wear lingerie. Conan closed his eyes to decrease his desire, he thought that it's not the time yet. Suddenly Ran hugged him, pressing his face in her boobs. Conan peek a bit, he clearly saw Ran's boobs, only his nipple were hide by the lingerie. Conan's cock became harder.

'Oh my God, I can't hold it anymore. Perhaps Ran will enjoy too and won't be angry with me'

Slowly Conan touched Ran's boob. Ran didn't react, probably she was already asleep. Ran was so hard to be awaken when she already sleep. He slipped his hand into Ran's lingerie, not satisfied enough, he slipped his small hand deeper into Ran's bra.

"Aaahh" Ran's moan and sudden move made him shocked and quickly pulled his hand. Fortunately Ran was not awake. Conan kept doing the same action, he slipped his hand inside Ran's bra. He stroke Ran's boob slowly. Ran moved a little, maybe she was enjoyed it in the dream world. He then squeezed her breast gently. Ran's expression changed and her nipple became stiff, looked like her body still respond to it even though Ran was still asleep. It made Conan fire up. With his right hand still playing on Ran's boob, he moved his mouth closer to Ran's boob. He put it inside his mouth as much as he could, but Ran's boob was so big while his mouth was so small. He sucked Ran's boob and enjoyed every second with Ran, felt it until his deepest nerve. Sometimes he licked and bit her nipple gently.

"Asssssshhhh" Ran moaned again, but still not wake yet. Conan wondered what was in her dream.

Conan unveiled her dress-model-lingerie and opened her bra. Now Ran only wore panty. Conan stared at her body, admiring how beauty and sexy she was. Conan then kissed, and sometimes licked her slowly from her neck until her navel. It made Ran's body wriggle hard and she moaned loudly, strangely she was still asleep, but that's Ran Mouri.

Conan stretched Ran's leg so he could clearly saw her panty, which already so wet until it became transparent. He opened her panty then kissed Ran's inner hip until her vagina. He then licked her vagina and sucked the clitoris gently, in the same time he also put three finger inside her and get it in out, with increasing speed.

"Aaaahhhhh… Angghhh.. Anghhhh.. Anghhh.. Assssssssshhhhhh…" Ran moaned sexily. Suddenly warm juice came out from Ran's vagina, it shot with a little strong power. Conan drank it all.

Conan's penis was already hungry, it can't wait anymore to enter Ran's vagina. But could this small cock enter Ran's vagina? He tried it, yeah, it entered! Conan moved her hip left and right, because if he did it in and out his small penis would easily get out. Beside that, he's already felt the pleasure with this movement. It just like his penis got special massage from Ran's vagina. Suddenly Ran moved her hip too. Conan was afraid that she awake, but it seems that he was still asleep. If someone saw this, they won't realize that Ran was still unconscious, but sleeping person really does respond with stimulation.

Conan kept moving his hip, faster and faster.

"Assshhhhh… Yeaaahhhh… Rooock meeeeh baaaaby! Yooouuu'reee beeeest Raaaanhhhhh!" he moaned with low voice. After few minutes he got his climax, he ejaculated, shooting his sperm inside Ran. His body became limp but he need to clean his sperm and put on Ran's lingerie, he was so lucky that Ran was still asleep after all he had done to her, and of course he didn't want Ran to know it.

"Thanks Ran, that was so great. I love you" whispered Conan, he kissed Ran's lip then went sleep.

'I am the one who should say thanks to you Conan. Even though you're still kid, you could give me so much pleasure, pleasure which even Shinichi never give it to me. You're always beside me and could make me smile. I want to love you too Conan, but you also know that we can't, what another people will say, so just let our relationship be secret…'


	4. Ran and Saguru!

**At first I was confuse to decide the male main character in this story, whether it Kaito Kid, Heiji, Saguru, Araide, or fictional name. I tried to make short plot for each to decide and I think this one is the best.**

**Warning: Saguru OOC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan, it belongs to Gosho Aoyama.**

Ran and Saguru?!

Ran was so excited after sex with Conan at bathroom in Okinawa and her bedroom at home. She was still curious. She started to secretly watch porn video in internet and do masturbation. She enjoyed it so much, even was addict to it! She knew that if she keep doing it with Conan, instead it's mean that she is a pedophilia, the satisfaction would not be same with mature man or teenage in her age.

Ran went to school as usual. But on that time there was something new at school. There was a new student in Ran's school. The student was rumored to be from England. When that student sign for the school, many girls in Ran's school were amazed by him, they said that this student is really handsome. Ran didn't seem to care much about that, she cared more about when Shinichi will back to school again.

Ran walked into her class and sat as usual. Shinichi's seat near her was still empty. A few minutes later the class started. The teacher came in, and suddenly the class became noisy when a boy behind the teacher came in.

"Calm down everyone, our class get a new student from London today, here is Saguru Hakuba. Saguru, please introduce yourself" said the teacher.

"Good morning everyone. My name is Saguru Hakuba, I am a Japanese but I used to live in London for long time. Nice to meet you all"

"Oh my God! He's so handsome"

"Ooh, sit near me Saguru!"

"Saguru I love you!"

"Saguru, you could sit in the empty seat there, near Ran Mouri" said teacher, some of the girls were disappointed that Saguru didn't sit near them.

"But this seat belongs to Shinichi, Miss" protest Ran.

"But he's not coming to school for a long time. We should give it to Saguru now while Shinichi-kun can have this seat back when he come back to school" replied teacher. Actually Ran didn't like anyone include this new student occupied Shinichi's seat. She often imagines Shinichi's image was sitting there, but if someone else sits there, of course she can't imagine Shinichi anymore.

"Ran, you're always lucky when get involved with handsome guy! I'm so jealous with you" said Sonoko.

"Please be quiet everyone. Now we will do group task, please find a group with three person." Ordered the teacher.

"Hey Saguru, do you want to join me and Ran?" asked Sonoko fast before Saguru taken by someone else.

"Sure, why not" replied him.

The group's task was continued at Saguru's home. Unfortunately, Sonoko needed to accompany his father who had a car accident. So there was only Ran and Saguru. Ran wear super-mini skirt which often shows her underwear and almost transparent pink shirt which shows her black bra. She didn't understand why now she interested so much to wear sexy clothes. Just when she almost left the house, Conan asked her.

"Ran-neechan, where are you going? Isn't that clothes too much exposing you body? Watch out I heard that there are a lot of raping case of teenager like you here"

"Oh, don't worry Conan, If I meet him I will do my best karate kick. I just want to do group's task at Saguru's house"

"Saguru? Who's that? I don't know that there is a student named Saguru at your class"

"Huh, you spoke like you know all of my classmates. He is new student who just came from London today. Hey, I almost late, bye Conan" said her and kiss Conan on the cheek.

Conan's face turned red, but his feeling toward this man named Saguru was not good. He decided to follow Ran.

Ran then arrived at Saguru's house. Conan kept following her secretly.

"Oh, welcome to my house" said Saguru with smile, he touched Ran's hand like a princess. Making Conan's head became hot.

'Ugh, if that man dare to touch Ran more, I will kick his head'

Ran entered Saguru's house. Conan peek from the window, he already stick ALAT PENYADAP under Ran's shoes.

"Wow, your house is so big, but it's so quiet, where's your parent?"

"I live alone here in Japan, my parents are still in London"

"Do you have any maid?"

"No, I do the housework by myself, I can cook too"

"Wow, if Sonoko were here she would say that you are a great type of husband"

"Thank you, please sit down, you're so sexy" Ran sat on the cushion in Tatami Room and then she opened her book, started to do the task. (Room with bamboo mat in Japan where people usually sit on the floor)

"Oh… Thank you" said Ran, she's blushing. Saguru then sit near Ran. Probably it's too close. While outside, Conan investigated around the house, searching for a way to could take a little peek.

Ran felt a little bit hot, maybe it because of the hot temperature outside, or maybe it because Saguru was too close from her. Their body was nudge each other.

Actually, Saguru was already attracted by Ran since the first time he saw her. That's why he quickly agreed when Sonoko asked him to be her team mate, actually it was because of Ran. He also the person who had sabotage the car of Sonoko's father and fire all of his maid, so he could have private time with Ran, just both of them.

His desire was turned on, and his cock already got harden just by seeing Ran's sexy appearance. For him, the girls who wear exposed clothes like that are bitches, but he felt something different from Ran. He extremely wanted her and can't be patient anymore. He put his hand on Ran's flawless hip. Ran still didn't react, either was too busy with the task, or wanted more. In this time Conan still couldn't find a way to peek in the Tatami Room, probably because it was in the middle of the house, and the main door was locked.

Saguru became braver, he moved his hand along her hip, getting nearer to her mini skirt, when his hand reached the tip of mini skirt, Ran stopped writing, her body became stiff. Saguru felt that she was giving a permission. Saguru put his hand inside Ran's skirt and grope her underwear.

"Aah… Ah…"

'Oh no! What's happen to Ran?" Conan became panic. While Saguru open Ran's panty. On that time shot the window with his powered shoes. Praang! The window was broken. Saguru was startled with that sound and stopped his action, but Ran's panty already on the floor.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Ran, she was startled too. Both of them then ran outside to check what happen. Ran didn't have chance to put on her panty.

Ran was shocked when she saw Conan was trying to enter the broken window.

"Conaan! What are you doing here" asked her angrily.

"I, I, I'm so sorry Ran-neechan, I just play football here, then the ball flew into this house and broke the window, I just want to take it back. I'm really sorry, I didn't mind to do this" said him with kid's face, almost crying –actually he tried hard to could cry like a kid on that time-

"You know this little brat? Hey get out from my house! Look what you've down to my window? If you didn't know this lady, I must be calling the police now for property destruction." Conan then cried. Ran was shocked with Saguru's world.

"Saguru, I didn't know that you're so cruel to kid. He is still kid you know! Ugh, I will pay for your window, now lets go home Conan. I don't want to stay in a cruel man home for a long time" said Ran then left with Conan. Conan stuck out his tongue to mock Saguru

"You?!" Saguru shout loudly to Conan, but Ran thought that it was for her, she got more angry and then kicked Saguru, but Saguru could caught her leg, this made Saguru could clearly saw Ran's vagina, because she didn't wear underwear.

'Nooooooo!' Conan was so upset. It should be only him who could see Ran's intimate part. It seemed that Ran realize what happen. She punched Saguru who was too astonished and lost concentration because of seeing Ran's vagina. It landed right on Saguru's face, made his face became swollen.

"Eat that you womanizer!"

"You are a bitch too!" said him and squeezed Ran's boob hard.

"Awww!" screamed her.

"Hey! Gentlemen didn't attack woman! And all martial arts forbid attacking in sensitive area. I can call police for sexual abuse"

"Huh, you little jerk." Saguru came back to his house and slap the door.

This almost became a big fight between Ran and Saguru, because both of them are keen on martial arts. Fortunately Conan was there to separate them and brought Ran's home.

"Huh, I thought that man was kind, but he's just a cruel and coarse man. Oh, suddenly I miss Shinichi, where is he now?" said Ran to Conan.

"Hey Conaan, did you hear me? What do you see?" asked Ran while moving her hand in front of Conan's face. Apparently Conan was stunned by Ran-without-panty. He couldn't move his eyes even a second from Ran's skirt, he didn't want to miss a moment when wind blew her skirt, showing the treasure inside. Suddenly Ran remembered that she's not wearing panty.

"Aaaaaaa! We have to go home fast, Conan!"

'Wkwkw, she was so weird since kids, and even until now she's still weird.'


	5. Shinichi Imitation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan, it belongs to Gosho Aoyama, I take the opening from comic vol. 11**

Shinichi Imitation

Ran was so excited today. It was holiday and still 7 o'clock in the morning, but she already dressed up well and even put on some make up. She wore a cute mini dress, with blue color and bow accessories in the chest part. She can't stop smiling. Everyone look at her now will definitely know that she is happy.

"Ran-neechan, you're so beautiful. Where are you going?" asked Conan when Ran passed him in front of his bedroom.

"Thank you, guess what? I am going to date!" replied her with big smile.

"A date?!" he was startled.

"With Shinichi"

"Oooo." Conan felt relief.

"Bye Conan, please don't tell father that I have a date with Shinichi, I will buy you some cake later" then she walked passed Conan.

'Ah, I'm so glad to know that she's so happy having a date with me. Wait! It can't be! Shinichi is me!' Conan felt some sort of Déjà. He also had experienced a moment like this. On that time Ran also lied to her, saying that she was going to have a date with Shinichi, but of course that was impossible since Shinichi was still in Conan's form. That lie made Conan felt jealous to a man whom he thought as Ran's dating partner. Fortunately that man turned out to be Sonoko's dating partner instead of Ran's, and apparently Ran met Eri Kisaki, her mother.

'But why did she lie again? If she is going to see her mother, she doesn't need to lie to me since I already knew that Eri is her mother. Does she date with new guy like Saguru? Didn't she learn some lesson about bad guy like that few days ago? Ugh, I have to investigate it with my skill!'

Conan followed Ran until she arrived at Beika City Park. Ran sat on a bench there.

"Conan, why did you follow me?" asked Ran, felt disturbed.

"I just want to see Shinichi-niichan"

Ran felt some sort of Déjà. Conan only disturbed her date with Shinichi when she wanted to meet his mother and this time.

"Conan, it's not good to stalk someone who is dating"

"Okay, I will just play around here" Conan had to give in to Ran to avoid Ran get upset toward him. But of course he was still watching her. Suddenly he became extremely shock when saw someone came into Ran.

"Hey Ran, I'm so glad we could meet"

"Shinichi, what case took you so long" Shinichi, or someone who look like, or exactly look like Shinichi sat beside Ran.

'Shinichi?! But, but, it's impossible!' Conan ran into the bench were Ran and Shinichi sat, he stand on the bench and pull out Shinichi's face, trying to open its disguise.

"Ouch! What are you doing Conan?" asked Shinichi while touching its cheek which became red and still felt a little bit pain because of Conan.

"Are you okay Shinichi? Why are you so naughty to every man near me Conan?"

'Impossible! The face is real!' Conan's face was full of fear, Ran thought that it was because Conan afraid of her.

"Maybe he's jealous. It seems that he love you"

"Conan loves me? Sonoko also said that, but, it's impossible! Conan is still a kid. Maybe he just doesn't want to lose me, he considers me as his sister, and many siblings act like that"

'Impossible! Who's he? What does he want from Ran? It's terrible!'

Conan kept watching out Ran and Shinichi imitation. They talked a lot of thing. This Shinichi… was look like him so much, the way he talked, the way he laugh. Conan became curious, Ran couldn't do mistake in recognizing Shinichi, but this guy… just the same! Of course he's still the real Shinichi.

Suddenly Conan's phone rang. There was a message.

_Psst, if you want to know who I am, go to the park toilet –from Shinichi-_

'Huh, now he used my name like a boss. What does he want now?' Conan then ran into park toilet without any suspicious at usual. Shinichi imitation smiled when he saw that.

"Ran, can I go to toilet for a minute?"

"But please promise me that you will come back again! You often leave me with toilet reason, but didn't come back"

"Don't worry, today I will come back, I promise. Or you want me peeing here?" Shinichi imitation then walked to toilet.

In toilet, Conan was already waiting.

"Who are you? What do you want from me and Ran?" asked Conan, his face was angry.

"I just want to play with you and your girlfriend, to have some fun because I'm so bored." answered Shinichi imitation calmly.

"What are you going to do with her? If you hurt her" Conan's voice was cut by Shinichi

"Shut up, I will make your girlfriend very happy, to give her the thing that you never give to her" said Shinichi with evil smile. With quick and strong movement he tied Conan to the closet with a rope which he brought.

"Aarrgh, what are you doing to me!" Conan tried to fight against him, but in this little body he could be easily being tied, his mouth was closed by tapes.

"Don't worry little detective, as I said, your girlfriend will be all right, even you have to thank to me to make her happy. I have to tie you to make sure that you won't disturb my game. Bye"

"Nggh, nghhh" cried Conan, but only that sound came up from his closed mouth. Shinichi locked the bathroom and left him there.

'Shit! What will this crazy man do to Ran? I have to save her! I have to get out from here!' and Conan tried to struggle to escape, but it seems so hard and took a long time, the time which enough for that Shinichi imitation to do what he want to Ran.

At the park.

"Hey Ran, see, this time I'm coming back, right?"

"Aah Shinichi. I'm so afraid. I'm glad that you come back."

"I have a gift for you" Shinichi moved his body closer to Ran, he touched Ran's chin with his hand and moved his head nearer to Ran, until his nose touch Ran's nose.

"Shi…shi..."

"Sstt, I love you Ran" whispered him.

"I, I love you too Shinichi" Shinichi then sealed her lip with his, their lips meet together. Ran closed her eyes, enjoying Shinichi's kiss, she opened her mouth and their tongue meet, play together inside. They kissed each other with full of passion and desire, without realizing, or even without caring that they're in public place, and many eyes are watching them.

"Hey, don't kissing on the park! There are many kids here." a woman voice shocking both of them, made them stopping their romantic kiss.

"I'm so sorry madam" answered Ran, her face was red, and she was so embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Ran"

"It's okay. Exactly I'm happy that my first kiss was taken by someone whom I love" answered Ran with sweet smile.

"Your… first kiss?" 'Oh, I am so guilty to that little detective.'

"Yes of course. Don't say that you think I've kiss another boy. Or maybe you already kiss a girl before me?"

"No, of course not, you're my first love and the one who take my first kiss"

"Aah, you're so sweet. How if we continue our date at your home?"

"Sure" answered Shinichi. 'Ah, I don't know that it will be this easy'

Ran and Shinichi Imitation went to Kudo Mansion.

"See your house, it is so dirty like ghost house, why don't you let me clean it?"

"I just don't want to burden you. Beside that, I won't live here for a long time. But more than that, I love dating in a ghost style house."

"Huh, you know that I'm afraid of ghost, don't you?" Shinichi answered by hugging Ran. Ran responded by hug him tight, there was a drop of tear falling from her eye.

"Don't be afraid with ghost, I am beside you now" whispered him in her ear. He kissed Ran's neck

"Hmmhhh" moaned her, showed that she felt pleasant with that. Shinichi's hand started to unbutton her dress. After all buttons were open, Ran was so alluring in her pink lacy underwear set. She tried to cover her body with her hands, she was so embarrassed in front of Shinichi. But Shinichi's desire aroused, his pupil became larger. He gently laid her down on his big sofa, she just followed his order, between want and shy. He moved to the top of her and kissing her. He removed her bra and put her breast inside his mouth, sucked it deeply and sometimes licked its nipple while his hand massaged the other breast. Ran moaned in joy.

Shinichi then moved downward, her panty was already wet. He removed it.

"Aahhhh, put yours in Shin…" Ran's spread her leg widely, showing to Shinichi her pink vagina which was craving to be entered. But suddenly Shinichi stop all his moves.

"Are you still virgin Ran?" asked him innocently.

"W-what are you talking about? Of course I am!" Ran's sexual expression turned to be annoyed with Shinichi's question. He was afraid about what Conan had done to her. Did that little kid take her virginity? But there was no blood on that time.

While Shinichi was frozen for a few seconds. 'I have taken her first kiss. I think I should give this one to that detective'

"We are going to far Ran. We shouldn't do it yet" Ran didn't answer for a while, her sight was empty.

"Shinichi…"

"It's already dark outside, your father must be angry. I have to send you home. Wear your clothes"

"Okay" answered her while picking up her clothes and wear it. There was a big disappointment in her eyes. Shinichi almost give what Conan could give to her, but at the end he didn't, or maybe like his words, it's not the time yet.

On the way to Ran's home.

"Ran, could I ask you for something please?"

"Of course, what is it Shinichi?"

"But first promise me that you won't be angry"

"Well, I promise."

"If Conan asked what you are doing with me, just say that you are making love with me"

"Ah? But why? He's still kid and it's not the time yet for him to understand about that thing"

"Please, I just want to know how that kid will react. You know that I and he are close friends, few days ago he made me so jealous by saying that he saw you naked in the bathroom when take a bath together. That makes me want to play a joke on him. He loves you, you know, he had told me that he was jealous with me. Beside that, he is also more intelligent than kids on his age, you also admit that, right?" asked Shinichi with puppy eyes. Ran's face became red, she remembered what she and Conan had done in the bathroom.

"Yes, yes, I will tell him"

And they arrived at Ran's house.

"I have to go now Ran, actually I flee from a big case just to see you now, my detective instinct said that you really missed me, so I came here and neglect that case for a while. I have to come back now. Watch yourself, I promise if this big case is solved, I will never leave you anymore. I love you Ran" said him. He walked away and missing in the dark.

"Thanks Shinichi, I know that you're a gentlemen, I know that even though you are far away, but your heart are always beside me, and one day you will come back forever, and never leave me again. I love you too" shouted her, hope that Shinichi would still listening.

In the toilet park, Conan was still struggling, he was so desperate.

'Shit, it already two hours since he tied me here, maybe he's from the black organization, he already know me, and he made me suffered by doing this, maybe now he already raped Ran, or worse he had killed her. Aaarrgghhh God please helps me!' Brakk! Suddenly the door opened automatically.

'Ngg, could this be?' Conan found a scissor, a record tape, and a letter pushed into the bathroom. Quickly he picked the scissor with his leg and used it to cut the rope which tied him. After that, he read the letter.

_Thank you for lending your girlfriend. She was so innocent, beautiful, and of course her body was sexy. Do you know how her sound when moaning is? If you want to hear it, it is in the record tape which I gave to you. You have to thank to me that it will be easier for you if you want to do it again with her. If one day you need me to replace you, just call me: 1412_

'Nooooo!" Conan ran as fast as he could to Ran's house. Several times he almost got hit by car, but he didn't care, all inside his head was just Ran.

"Ran! Are you okay? Did that bastard do anything to you?"

"Hey Conan, where are you from? Why are you so sweaty? Who do you mean by that bastard? Shinichi? Oh, I have a lot of fun with him, guess what? I am making love with him!"

And Conan got fainted after hearing that.

*Sst, the sound record content was all Ran's date in Kudo Mansion, includes how Shinichi Imitation played on Ran's top, and how he refused to take Ran's virginity


	6. A Big Mistake with Ayumi

"Raaan!" Conan opened his eyes, back from the dream world. He dream Ran was gangbanged by the black organizations.

"Hey shut up!" cried Kogoro. Conan was already in his room. The last thing he remembered is that he was locked in the park bathroom with someone who exactly look like Shinichi. When he arrived home, Ran said that she made love with that Shinichi, then Conan fainted.

Conan got sweaty. He was very angry. He even forgot about the record tape. He only remembered about the letter. The sender was 1412, that was the code of Kaito Kid.

'Aarrghhh, how dare that bastard touch Ran!' his mind was very awful, sad and angry.

'If he didn't like me, he can do anything to me, but why Ran? Why Ran!' cried him, his tears fell down. He really wanted to find Kid and teach him a lesson so he would never fuck another people's girlfriend anymore.

"Breakfaast!" Ran's voice started to melt his mind. Ran seems to be very happy. Maybe she enjoyed it, but still, it is not because of him.

Conan then washed his face and get out from his room. Today was Sunday so he didn't go to school.

"Why are you look so pale Conan?" asked Ran when she saw him.

Conan didn't answer, just took a slice of bread and kept walking.

"I want to get some fresh air" said Conan then he went outside.

Ran was pity for Conan. 'Maybe it because of yesterday's event. Maybe it is true what Sonoko and Shinichi said that Conan loves me as a boy to a girl, not as a brother to his sister.'

'Hm, I can't see him like this, I have to tell him the truth after he arrived home' thought Ran.

Conan walked without direction. He was very afraid. He was afraid that Kid will take Ran away from him as Shinichi. They then married and leave Conan in this child's form. No! It couldn't be!

"Conan!" Suddenly a voice awakes him from his thoughts. It was Ayumi.

"What are you doing here alone Conan?" asked Ayumi.

"I don't know, I just wandering around." answered Conan.

"You look pale, you must have some problems. You can share it with me, it will make you better." asked Ayumi. She then took Conan to a quiet forest behind their school.

"I always go here when I have a problem. The fresh air could clear your mind."

"Thank you." replied Conan. He sat on a tree log beside Ayumi.

"Now tell me your problem." asked Ayumi.

"I… I… Sorry but I can't tell you."

"It's okay if you are shy. Just enjoy the air." said Ayumi while put her head on Conan's hip. Ayumi's head exactly on Conan's penis. It made his penis harden.

"Aww, there's something tickle my head!" cried Ayumi shocked. Her eyes was getting bigger when she saw something behind Conan's pants. Conan tried to cover that part with his hand.

"Are you keeping some animal behind your pants?" asked her.

"Emmh…" Conan put away his hand. His pants look stick out on his penis part. Innocently Ayumi touch that part.

"Oww, it's soft, like a…. frog maybe?" Ayumi keep pressing it gently. It made Conan horny. He opened his pants and let Ayumi saw his penis.

"Aaa, what's this?" asked Ayumi.

"Would you want to do something for me?"

"If it could make you happy then I'll do it."

"Please suck it." Ayumi didn't understand, but she just followed it. He put Conan's penis inside his mouth and started to suck it.

"Yeaaaahhh. Like that! Just think that it is candy!" moaned Conan. Ayumi didn't feel anything, but because she saw that Conan was enjoy it, she kept doing it.

"Conan, I'm tired" said Ayumi after a few minutes.

"Just some more minutes." now he used his hand to fap.

"Akh, akh, akh. Ahhhh…" his sperm squirt out.

"Waw, there's something white burst out." comment Ayumi.

"Drink it Ayumi." order Conan.

"Eww, it's salty" Conan smile.

"Is that true that you will do anything to make me happy?" asked Conan again. Ayumi nodded. Conan then pulled up Ayumi's skirt.

"What"

"Ssstt, I will give you a pleasure too" said him to make Ayumi calm. She laid Ayumi down, with the base of dry leaves. He took off Ayumi's panty, her vagina was not covered with hair yet. Slowly Conan inserted his penis inside.

"Auucchh" cried Ayumi. Ayumi's vagina was so tight and it was not easy to penetrate it.

"Don't worry, it just hurt at first, but later you will feel really good." Conan tried again to insert his penis

"Aahhh, it's hurt" cried Ayumi, she was crying, tried to restrain the pain for Conan.

"Hold on." Conan kept pushing his penis. Bless, it successfully entered Ayumi's vagina.

"Awwww!" Ayumi shout, it was really painful for her. There are some blood from her vagina.

"I am bleeding Conan, hiks…" she was still crying.

"It's normal." Conan's mind seems to be awful. He kept moving his penis inside Ayumis, while Ayumi still crying and struggle with the pain. She didn't feel any pleasure because of no hormone yet. Only the silent trees saw that tragedy.

Conan kept moving until he got his climax and ejaculate his sperm inside Ayumi.

"Ahhhhh, thank you Ayumi, I feel much better now." said Conan and he started to clean up. Ayumi's vagina was still painful, but she hid it. Conan put the panty on Ayumi.

"Don't cry, that was adult game."

"That was very hurting."

"All adult must have done that. Now let's go home." Conan then brought Ayumi's home. Ayumi couldn't walk very well because she still felt severe pain in her groins. On that time, suddenly Conan realized what he had done.

'Oh God, what I have done. Raping a girl? I'm sorry Ayumi, I'm just too stress.'

"Why are you becoming sad again?" asked Ayumi when she saw the changed in Conan's face.

"Oh no no, I'm just afraid that your mother will be angry at me."

"Don't worry, I will tell mom that I fell down." answer Ayumi.

After accompanied Ayumi Conan went home. Ran already waited at home.

"Conan, I want to talk something to you"

"What? You want to tell me your sex story with Shinichi?"

"I can't believe that those words came out from a one grade student."

Conan then remembered who he is now.

"Sorry Ran-neechan. Shinichi-kun taught me a lot about those things"

'Oops, I hate that fake Shinichi, but Shinichi is me and I still shouldn't have mock him in front of Ran'

"Really? Ugh, I don't know that Shinichi is that kind of boy. He was very kind and polite to me. Actually yesterday he didn't do anything. Well, he almost did something, but he said that it was not the time yet. So, we didn't do anything. But he asked me to lie to you, to make you jealous." explained Ran. Conan eyes were getting bigger.

"Are you sure?" there was a hope inside his heart. As usual, Ran just answered with a smile. That means yes. Suddenly Conan's problems were washed away. He was not worried anymore and walked to his room calmly. Suddenly he remembered the record tape which was given by Kid. He listened to it and realized that how stupid he is. His emotion toward Ran closed his clear mind.

'Uhh, how could he fool me like this! One day I will revenge you Kid!'

Brak! Brak! Brak! There was a sound of someone pound the door harshly and a noise outside. Conan then went outside to see what happen.

"Hey Conan! What are you doing to my daughter?! You're evil boy! Catch him, police!" shout a woman, she looked very angry, there was crying Ayumi and some police beside her.

"Hey, slow down madam, what's happening here?" asked Kogoro.

'Oh no, this is gonna be complex' Conan was afraid and felt really guilty, moreover when he saw Ran's panic expression.

"You have to teach your child to behave! He rape my daughter!" Ran was very shocked and almost fainted when she heard that. She stared at Conan with unpredictable look. Conan just bowed his heat, not dare to see anyone. He often caught a lot of criminals, but now it is him who was caught by the police, for his own crime, and feeling guilty was really hurt.

"No! It's not Conan's mistake! It's me who teach him! You have to arrest me!" cried Ran in sudden, made Conan and Kogoro got shocked.

"No! Conan didn't do anything to me, please don't arrest him." added Ayumi.

"Ayumi, he tricked you, he's bad kid." said Ayumi's mother.

"Okay, now please follow us to the police office, you can explain all there" said the police. Three of them then entered the police car. Kogoro was very worried, a six-years-old kid who stayed at his house was accused of raping a little girl, moreover her daughter said that it is her who taught Conan about sex. He was confused and called his wife Eri to help him.


	7. Worse Than Before

After the accident with Ayumi, Conan was homeschooling. Only in one week, his teacher said that he was genius and his ability even more than high school student.

'Oh my God, this boy is the most genius student I've handled. You should be proud." praise the teacher to Ran.

"Really? Thank you, it is indeed so." replied Ran. Ran should be happy, but Conan saw that something was not right. Ran was look tired and pale.

"Are you sick Ran-neechan?" asked Conan.

"I think I'm just exhausted. I'll take more rest." replied Ran then walked to her bedroom, leaving Conan with the teacher.

The next morning, Conan saw Ran was vomiting.

"You're sick Ran-neechan, let us go to the doctor." offered Conan.

"No-no, this is just minor sickness, it will disappear with few medicine."

"Then let me buy it for you at the drugstore."

Conan then rushed to the drugstore with his skateboard. He was very worried with Ran. Suddenly he remembered the night when he injected his sperm inside Ran's womb.

'No, it couldn't be, it was just the sperm of seven year olds kid, it won't make Ran pregnant' he tried to calm himself.

"Ran-neechan, I'm coming."

Ran then drank the medicine and slept.

"See Conan, it's just a minor sickness. I'm much better now." said Ran when she woke up at the afternoon.

"Ah, I'm glad to hear that."

The next morning, Conan found Ran vomiting again. His worried was back.

"It's not just a minor sickness, Ran-neechan. You really have to go to the doctor. Let me accompany you."

"Okay I will go today, but you have to study, your teacher will come soon." Conan was disappointed that he couldn't go with Ran, but at least Ran willing to go to the doctor.

Conan couldn't concentrate on his study on that time. She didn't know why that he kept feeling bad about Ran. Suddenly Ran entered the home and walked straight to her room without saying anything. Her face was flat, but Conan could saw fear inside her eyes.

'Oh no, this could be bad.'

Ran still couldn't believe what had happened to her. She didn't want to believe what the doctor had said.

"_You're pregnant"_

"_You're pregnant"_

"_You're pregnant"_

Those words kept coming inside her head. She didn't know what she should do. She was afraid to tell her pregnancy to anyone. But what she most afraid is the father of the baby. She loved Shinichi, but the only man, or we should say as boy, who had done sex with him was only Conan. Yes, Conan, the seven years old boy. Was this mean that she has to married Conan in his age and erase all of her love with Shinichi? Tears came up from her eyes. She was confused, but she couldn't share the story with anyone, anyone include the father of the baby since it could only make Conan shocked. He just had some bad moment few days ago, and Ran shouldn't add his burden.

Tok tok tok.

"Ran-neechan, are you okay inside? What did the doctor say?"

"Em, em, I'm okay Conan, I'm just exhausted, the doctor already gave me the right medicine. You don't need to worry." said her while tried to erase the tears on her face. After looked at the mirror and made sure that her face already fresh, she then came outside.

Few days have passed and Conan still pay attention to Ran. Since a few days ago, Ran often looked paler, she was also seems worried of something. This was not normal since usually Ran was fresh and full of stamina. She already drank the medicine but that was not helping her at all.

'I have to look for the result of her medical. I've to know what sickness Ran has.' Conan then entered Ran's room and checked everywhere.

"Ehm. Conan, what are you doing in girl's room? Get out please" asked Ran.

'It's not usual that suddenly Ran became so rude, maybe because she was in bad mood.' thought Conan. Actually she had suspected that Ran was pregnant, because she vomit every morning, eat more than usual, easily to get bad mood and get tired. But he kept convincing his mind that she wasn't. He would not believe it until he saw the real evidence. He was too young to make a baby, and if not him, who is the father of the baby? Ran was a faithful girl after all. But how about the case with Saguru? Conan heard Ran was moaning and came back without panty, if it was not because of Conan, something bad must had happened. Could Ran do that again with another man without he know? Ah, he started to be wary with his trust to Ran.

The next morning, when Ran was already at school, Conan sneaked to her room. He checked every spaces where Ran could hide the evidence. His movement was like a policeman who was looking for drugs. He searched under the pillow, under the bed, in the vas, in her bag, even in every space of her clothes piles. Until when he opened a box in her dresser, something was falling. Those were pregnancy tests! Not only one, but five! It seemed that Ran was tried to convince herself that the result was wrong by did it repeatedly, but all five showed the same result, positive.

Suddenly Conan became weak. He couldn't feel his legs anymore, he was falling in sitting position, there were tears came from his eyes.

"R-ran, tell me that is a lie. Wh-who is the father? Is it me or is there anybody else?"

"Kudo-kun!" shouted a girl.

"Hey, what are you doing there crying?" asked that girl again when she already found him. Suddenly the girl's expression changed when he saw the small thing in Conan's hand.

"A-a pregnancy test? Is Mouri-san pregnant?" Conan was silent.

"Are you the father of the baby?" Conan was still silent.

"You've rape a seven years old girl and now you make a seventeen years old girl pregnant. Oh what's in your head Kudo." But Conan was still silent. Suddenly the girl hug him.

"I think you need some vacation to clear your mind."

"How can I take a vacation while Ran was in a big problem? She's still an high school student but she need to take care of a baby, I can't let her feel this burden alone even though I don't know who the father is."

"Yes, I understand, but every problem will be easier to be solved when your mind is clear. You don't want to rape any more girl when you're stressed, right? Tomorrow I, professor, and the little detective group have a trip to the forest. It is also a good chance to repair your relationship with Genta and Mitsuhiko. A one day trip won't kill your girlfriend."

"Haha, that's a great idea. Thanks Ai for being here for me." said him while cleaned the mess he had made and ut the pregnancy test back.

"But for now, could I…?" Conan then kissed Ai and started to unbutton her shirt.

"Ekhem."

"Aaaaa" Conan was falling when he saw Ran was already standing near them. Ai quickly buttoned her shirt and walked out as nothing important had happened before.

"Eh Ran-neechan, you supposed to be at school now."

"There was teacher meeting so all the students go home fast. And what are you doing in my room with Ai? I thought you already have your room and don't you regret what had happened with Ayumi before?" Ran was angry and almost crying. Her heart was very torn. How could a seven years old boy do such things? She thought that Conan was suffered some disorder that he was very sexually active in his very young age. But what made her disappointed is because he rape Ayumi and almost doing sex with Ai after made her pregnant. What a little playboy. Even Shinichi never do that to her.

"Sorry Ran-neechan, I promise that I won't do that anymore until I marry with someone."


	8. The Marriage

The Marriage

The next morning the little detective groups were resembled at Prof. Agasa's house.

"I'm sorry friends but my mother didn't let me to join after the previous accident" said Ayumi, her face was sad.

"Huh, that must be because of Conan. I don't want to join too!" said Mitsuhiko.

"Then, I also won't go there." added Genta.

"Well, well, I think there will be only three of us in this trip" whispered Ai to Prof. Agasa.

"Isn't that great that we could have 'adult conversation' without afraid to be annoyed?"

"Huh?" Ai raised her eyebrow. "I'll pick him up."

Conan was already gone with Prof. Agasa and Mr. Kogoro had some business out. Ran was crying alone at her room. She was very afraid and didn't know what to do. Moreover, he couldn't share the story with anyone, anyone included Sonoko, Shinichi, Conan, or her parents. She was afraid that her parents would be angry. She was afraid that her friends at school will mock her. She was afraid if Conan got shocked. And what she was afraid the most was if Shinichi leave her. But of course Shinichi would leave her as soon as he knew that she was pregnant with another boy. This made her sadder.

"Ran…" suddenly a voice called her name. A voice that she was very recognized.

"Shi… Shinichi" Ran kept crying and bent down her head, not dare to stare at Shinichi.

"Why are you crying Ran?" asked Shinichi, and he hugged Ran from behind.

"Let me go. I'm not deserved for you." Ran released Shinichi hug.

"Tell me what happen?"

"There's nothing to tell! I am a dirty girl! You deserve much better girl than I am!"

"R-ran, you're pregnant, aren't you?" Ran was silent for a moment.

"So-Sorry Shinichi, I was under controlled on that time. I'm ready if you never forgive me, if you are angry with me, if you leave me or even if you kill me. My sin is just too big." cried Ran in Shinichi's leg.

"Sstt, don't say that thing, of course I will forgive you. Well I'm a little bit upset but I think it's my fault too that I left you too long. And I could accept that you did it with Conan."

Ran was shocked and stopped her cry.

"How do you know, that I did it with Conan?"

"Hey, don't you remember that I am a great detective?"

"Why could you still teasing in this moment, don't you love me anymore?"

"What are you saying? Of course I love you, you're the only one and will always be. I'm acting like this because I don't want you to becoming sadder when you see that I'm sad."

"But now we can't be married, right? We will never be together."

"Who said that?" Shinichi then took a little box from his pocket.

"Mouri Ran, I loved you so much, whatever happened to you, I'm still loving you, would you like to marry me?" Shinichi then opened the box with a rare diamond ring inside.

"W-what are you doing Shinichi? I'm pregnant with another man!" Tears fell down again from her eyes.

"What you said as another man is Conan, right? So do you want to marry that kid?"

"Ehh, that's…" Ran then imagined if she married with Conan, everyone on her wedding must be very surprised. A seven years old boy is already married, even with a seventeen years old girl, what another people will say to their marriage. Moreover, how Conan could be the father of his baby when himself is only a kid. Ran can't imagine that more.

"Listen Ran, I accept you whatever you are, I love you since we were kids, and I want to be with you forever. Let us married and take care of this child together."

"Shi-Shinichi…" Ran was very touched. She felt lucky that even though Shinichi often left her, he was beside her on that time, when she really needed someone to support her.

Shinichi hugged Ran and Ran even hugged him tighter, as she didn't want to lose him. Gently Shinichi put his lip on Ran's lip and they're kissing passionately. If they didn't need to breath, surely they would never release each other.

"What are we going to do now? I'm still afraid to tell this pregnancy to Otousan." asked Ran innocently.

"I'll tell your parents and say that this is my baby. Then we will marry in Los Angeles. Maybe your father will be angry at first, but slowly he will accept it."

"And how about Conan?" asked Ran again.

"He's too young to understand everything. Even I beg he didn't know yet how a girl could pregnant. We should hide all of this from him, both your pregnancy and your marriage with me. I'm afraid that he would be stressed and do crazy things again if he knew this."

"Thank you Shinichi, you're so kind to me. I don't know what will happen to me without you."

"It just the same with me. I don't know what my world will be without you, that's why I'll do everything to protect you."

And they're kissing again. Shinichi kissed along her neck, made her moaning and panting. He then started to unbuttoned Ran's dress.

"Shi-Shinichi." Ran was blushed.

"Sst, just enjoy as you did with the little brat." whispered Shinichi and he pulled away Ran's dress. Ran's breast was bigger than the last time he saw it. Both of them were really turned on and. Ran opened her bra as Shinichi pulled off his t-shirt. They were both topless now. Ran sat on Shinichi, they're kissing and hug each other tight, Ran's breast pressed by Shinichi's chest, Ran and Shinichi intimate part only bordered by two sheets of thin fabric. Ran could clearly felt Shinichi's cock getting hard under her crotch and it made her vagina wet.

"Mmhh… Mmmhhh" Shinichi hand's was moving to Ran's right breast and squeeze it gently, increasing Ran's moaning. He then sucked her left breast with his mouth, his right hand still playing with another breast. He kept sucking her breast like a baby. Ran pushed Shinichi's head toward her and messed his hair.

Just as Shinichi moved his hand to her panty, suddenly she stopped his hand. Shinichi looked at her with question mark expression but Ran smiled at him and started to unzip his pants. Shinichi's cock was soared out and stands straight, as it was challenge Ran. Ran put the hard cock inside her mouth and started sucking it.

"Ow yeahhh… When did you learrrn it?" Shinichi was covered in pleasure. He used her empty hand to play at Ran's breast. After some minutes he was cum and burst the warm juice in Ran's mouth. Ran drank all but because it was so many, some of the liquid was still sticking on her lip. She smiled at him and he thought that she was so sexy with that cum.

"Now it's your turn."

Ran smiled and spread her leg, showing Shinichi her panty-covered assets. Shinichi kissed Ran from her legs to her inner hips.

"Aaaaahhhhh" moaned Ran.

Shinichi then lick Ran's vagina which still covered by lacy panty, made the panty became transparent and show her pubic hair. Ran felt cool down there. He then pulled off the panty and the skirt, Ran was fully naked now. He was amazed by the view in front of him, how beauty and sexy the girl was, with smooth and flawless white skin, perfect shape breast, and natural sensual smell.

"What are you looking at? It need you right nowww." said Ran while rubbing her wet vagina.

Shinichi then took over the vagina and licked it. Ran seemed really enjoying it. He thrust two fingers inside and his tongue licked and sucked her clit. Ran's juicy vagina made a nice sound when Shinichi pace his finger inside and outside.

"Mmmhhh… Ahhhhh… Akh...Akh...Akh..."

"Shinichiiii" Ran got her orgasm and Shinichi slurped her juice.

"Aahh, put it in Shin" begged Ran.

'Well I think it's okay if I do it now.'

Shinichi then thrust deep inside Ran, touching every curved of Ran's spot. He paced faster and faster, they both felt as they were in heaven. Her vagina's wall was getting tighten and he felt his cock was massaged by it. His body was shaking and felt as he was weightless and flying. He felt that he was about to orgasm, he closed his eyes, thrust his cock as deep as he could and injected his sperm inside her,

"R-Ran…" cried him.

The sperm was so much that it dripped slowly from her vagina. The strong burst and warm sperm stimulate Ran's vagina, she felt like electrocute and something really wanted to explode from her vagina. She couldn't hold on and came to climax soon after Shinichi. They both lay weakly on Ran's bed. Ran's vagina was still full of Shinichi's sperm and her own liquid.

"I love you Ran." whispered him.

"I love you too Shinichi."

And they were sleeping on Ran's bed, still hugging each other.

**This Shinichi is the same with Shinichi in Chapter 5 (Shinichi Imitation) I guess you already know who actually he is.**


End file.
